Resin is widely used in semiconductor devices and wiring members.
Generally speaking, semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits (IC), large-scale integrated circuits (LSI) and the like are manufactured by connecting the semiconductor element to the leads through wire bonding or similar, fixing resin thereto in such a manner that a portion of the leads remains exposed, and packaging the whole through resin sealing.
FIGS. 15A through D are schematic cross-section diagrams showing the manufacturing processing for a resin-sealed QFP (Quad Flat Package) semiconductor device.
First, the semiconductor chip 94 is mounted onto the die-pad 93b of the leads 93 (die-pads 93a and 93b). The semiconductor chip 94 is then connected to the die-pads 93a and 93b via a wire 95.
Afterward, the leads 93 are loaded onto the fixed mold 92 (see FIG. 15A).
Next, the movable mold 91 is pressed onto the fixed mold 92 so as to close and form an inner space (cavity 97) within the two molds 91 and 92. Then, thermosetting resin is injection-molded into the cavity 97 via the gate 96 in the movable mold 91 so as to resin-seal the semiconductor chip 94 and so on (see FIG. 15B).
After the thermosetting resin has hardened and formed the molded resin 98, the two molds 91 and 92 are opened and the resin-molded product 9z is pushed out using a non-diagrammed ejector pin. Then, the outer leads 931a of the resin-molded product 9z are bent, thus completing the semiconductor device 9 (see FIG. 15D).
When the semiconductor device 9 is mounted, the outer leads 931a are connected to the substrate 99 via solder 90 (see FIG. 15D).
The above-described manufacturing method for a QFP semiconductor device exists in forms other than the example here given, such as that used for light-emitting diode (LED) devices. There, for example, a light-emitting diode element is loaded and connected to leads inside a mortar-shaped reflector using a substrate formed in such a manner that a portion of the leads is exposed. Afterward, transparent sealing resin fills in the reflector to complete manufacturing. Currently, silicone resin is widely used as the sealing resin given the better light transmittance thereof relative to epoxy resin.
Furthermore, resin is used as the insulating film and solder resist layer in film carrier tape used for mounting of electronic components in IC, LSI, and the like, such as TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) tape, T-BGA (Tape Ball Grid Array) tape, ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) tape, and so on. Such tape comprises an insulating film made of polyimides or similar, a wiring pattern layer made of Cu, and a solder resist layer, layered in that order.